An Unending Night
by RosesAndSkulls
Summary: AU. On JJ's stag night Cook brings the gang to an exclusive strip club, much to Naomi's dismay, where there's a lot more going on than what meets the eye. The night takes an unexpected turn when Naomi surprisingly finds herself intrigued by a certain redheaded stripper.
1. Chapter 1 - Reeling You In

**A/N:**

_Hello lovelies, _

_Those of you who're reading my other Naomily fic Take Me or Leave Me already knew this was coming. It's a new AU fic of mine that's completely different from the other fic (well obviously since this one's AU and the other is not). Anyway, it's inspired a bit by another fanfic called "_Electric Feel" by **foolishgames. **_After I read it I just started dreaming about Emily as a stripper... (I don't have a dirty mind, just a sexy imagination) and this is was the result. What's the story about you ask? We'll think Skins meets Pretty Woman meets Moulin Rouge - that's what I'm going for anyway. _

_I really want to write on both stories, so I was thinking I'd update each every second week... though knowing me there won't be any guarantees unfortunately... But ill try my best. _

_Enjoy, _

_RS xx_

* * *

**An Unending Night**

**Chapter One – Reeling You In**

"A strip club. A fucking strip club, Cook?" I asked half laughing at his unsurprising choice of entertainment for the night, "How original."

We were standing in line outside a strip club looking up at a pink and red flashing neon sign that read _Temptations_ followed by a smaller sign right below it that read _Gentlemen's club_.

"Oi! I had to pull a lot of strings to get us in here, Naomikins." Cook said, "It wasn't easy to get us all access I'll tell you that babe."

_I'll bet_, I thought to myself. The club was more than just a normal strip club; everyone knew that and you had to be a member to get in. It had a reputation of offering more than just erotic dances for the imagination, more than the simple illusion of getting with a stripper – as long as you could pay up that is. It disgusted me.

"I owe a fuck load of people _a lot_ of fucking favors now, but nothing's too good for our little Gay-J." Cook said grinning as he grabbed a hold of JJ and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Actually if I may, Cook." JJ began as he tried getting lose from Cook's grip, "The very fact that you, as my best man, brought us here for my so-called s-stag night before Lara and I are coming together in H-Holy Matrimony should supply you with sufficient enough evidence that I am in fact _not_ homosexual."

Apart from the two of them, Cook had invited two of his other friends when he found out that apart from himself, JJ didn't really have any other guy mates. Apparently Effy and I weren't good enough on a 'stag night', but we'd insisted on coming along anyway for JJ. If I'd known this was the place we'd end up I might've reconsidered.

"It's not too late to turn around you know," Effy said, sensing my unease, "There's a male strip club round the corner if that's what tickles your fancy."

"Oh sod off, Eff!" I said as I lightly pushed her shoulder, "Don't you find it even the least bit appalling though, what's going on in there?"

"Not really," Effy shrugged, "None of my business what people decide to do with their bodies."

"Even if it's not willingly?" I protested.

"How do you know it's not? Just because you don't understand it or find it appalling doesn't mean they do." She said indifferently.

It didn't exactly change my mind about the place or what it stood for. Even if they did do it willingly, it still wasn't right in my book. It did however make me shut up and suck it up as we reached the front of the line.

* * *

Red, pink and purple lights met us when we entered the club and the music was blasting away. It was obvious that it was an exclusive club. The floor was black and matched most of the tables and seats in the club in front of the main scene. Booths were lined up along the sides of the wall with classic red seats and a black table in the middle, which of course came with a fucking strip pole for private table dancing. Charming.

As our, shall we say, lightly clothed hostess led us to one of these charming booths, I really started regretting coming along and I also wondered how the hell Cook had gotten us in there in the first place. I knew he must've used most, if not all, of the money I gave him to organize JJ's stag night, but apparently one of the mates he'd dragged along knew one of the bartenders or something, which, partly, was the reason why he was with us tonight.

I believe his name was Damian, but I hadn't exactly made an effort to try and remember his name or get to know him after he tried and failed to pull both Effy and I not even an hour after meeting us. The guy was like Cook in many ways, and with his dark brown hair and grey eyes he wasn't exactly bad looking, but he was missing the boyish charm and playful mood that made it possible for Cook to get away with hitting on everything in sight. From what I'd heard he wasn't exactly respectful to women either, which Cook had always been. The thought made me think of a time in college when I'd been mere moments from sleeping with my best friend, but when I told him it wasn't a goer, that was it. No hard feelings.

When we had ordered our drinks it was time to order a dancer for the table. The guys were bundled together in one side of the booth looking through a book of pictures of the available strippers, discussing whether they should go with the one with the huge tits or the one with the great arse. It was fucking disgusting and I didn't try to hide how I felt about it.

"Would you just bloody pick one already and stop acting like you're picking a meal from a fucking menu card? They're people for fuck's sake, despite their choice of profession." I said harshly.

"Keep your vagina on, blondie," Cook said amused, as he momentarily looked up from the book and tried handing it to me, "Since you're the one who's actually paying for this, take a look, babe, see what fancies you."

I sat back in the seat and crossed my arms defensively, "No fucking thanks."

I couldn't believe _my_ money was being used at a place like this. Granted most of the money I had I'd more or less gotten from my late granddad I never actually got to meet, but I'm sure he wouldn't exactly be pleased if he knew what his grandchild was using them on.

"Suit yourself," Cook said with a wink, as he and the guys went back to drooling over the choice of strippers.

I continued to sit in my defensive stance as I dared to really look around the club for the first time. It surprised me that the girls were actually wearing more clothes than I'd expected. I guess since I hadn't actually been to a strip club before I wasn't exactly sure what to expect. And it wasn't that the girls there weren't… good looking. They just weren't what I'd call beautiful or gorgeous. And I guess it was just a matter of taste really, but I didn't find any of those girls remotely sexy.

I found that I had to take that statement back a moment later when a smaller figure standing at the bar caught my eye. She was by far the smallest of the girls in the club, even with the 7-inch black heels she was wearing. I trailed my eyes slowly up her clearly athletic legs to the short denim skirt that covered her perfectly shaped arse and further up yet past her perfectly toned bare stomach. As my eyes came to rest on her chest, which was covered by a cropped black leather top, I started biting my lower lip slightly and couldn't deny that I definitely liked what I was seeing.

What made me catch my breath though, was her face. She had a very elegant bone structure and her perfectly shaped lips were slightly parted and I had to admit that they looked incredibly kissable. As opposed to the other girls in the club she had a very prominent red hair color that matched the seats we were sitting on. Her hair was tousled a bit and some of it fell across her face making her eyes look even more smoldering than they already were. The look in them was undeniably sexy as fuck and combined with the slight smirk now showing on her lips, I felt a sudden wetness and heat between my legs that I hadn't ever experienced by a simple look. That was also when I first realized that she'd turned around as I'd perved my way up her body and that she was looking right at me_, _likely having felt my eyes on her.

I was only able to drag my eyes away from her gaze when Effy asked amused, "See something you like?"

I didn't bother answering her. I simply rolled my eyes, crossed my arms again (and my legs) and willed myself not to look back at the girl with the smoldering look, earning me a low chuckle from Effy.

As the guys turned the next page they seemed to have finally found the poor girl who'd have to entertain them for the night as they all let out an appreciative whistle. It made me roll my eyes again.

"I think it's save to say that we've found a fucking winner, innit lads?" Cook said chuffed as he beckoned our hostess over and ordered the girl.

"Nice choice, I'll send her right over," She said as she took the book from Cook and added with a wink, "You're lucky she's available. She's one of our most popular girls."

When she left our table to get the girl, the guys started acting like fucking kids on Christmas Eve. Cook noticed my sour look and shot me a grin.

"Don't worry, Naomikins," He said grinning, "I know you're gonna fancy the shit out of this one."

I scoffed at that. I sincerely doubted I was going to 'fancy the shit out of her' since strippers didn't exactly seem to do it for me. Okay, apart from that one redhead at the bar, but I was pretty sure that she was one of kind in this dump and that there wasn't a girl in here that could compare to her... Except, of course, that very same girl up close.

I'd turned around to face the figure that had approached the table and was immediately met by chocolate brown eyes and a sexy look that made me catch my breath and had my heart beating a million times a minute.

"Evening sexy," the redhead said smirking in a suggestive husky voice that made the wetness between my legs return immediately, "Give me a hand?"

She was obviously looking at me, but it was Cook who answered, which was just as well since I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"I'll give you more than a hand babe, if you'll let me," Cook said and I could just imagine him giving the redhead a suggestive wiggle with his eyebrows, but I couldn't turn my head to look at him. I couldn't look away from _her_.

"Cook," Effy said amused, "I don't think she was talking to you."

The redhead was still looking at me. She raised one eyebrow suggestively, as if she was challenging me, and that's when I realized she'd been talking to me.

I looked away from her quickly, blushing, "I…" I started not recognizing my own voice and cleared my throat, "Yeah. Um, sure."

I held out a shaking hand to help her up on the table. The moment our hands touched I looked up at her again in shock as tiny electrical shocks travelled up and down my veins from every point her hand touched mine: my fingers, my wrist, the palm of my hand - her touch was burning me in a way I couldn't describe. For a moment her smirk faltered, and I thought I saw her shiver slightly, but just as quickly the sexy smirk was back in place. She grabbed a hold of the stripper pole with the other hand, put her heel on the edge of the seat, where I was sitting, and pulled herself up on the table. I swallowed audibly as her bare leg was inches away from me before she was standing on the table with both legs. She let go of my hand and looked down at me, "Thanks hun," she said as she winked at me and turned her attention to the guys.

"So, before we begin there's a few rules I'm obliged to let you know about," she began as she started walking around the table with one hand on the pole, "Firstly, _no touching._" At that she slid slightly down the pole and smirked at Cook, "If you wanna touch, you buy a private dance and from there you can add on." She slid effortlessly up the pole again and started walking around as she had before, "Secondly, if you're not pleased with the entertainment -"

I unintentionally interrupted her when I let out a rather loud scoff at someone not being pleased with the fucking goddess that was standing in front of us. Everyone looked over at me, including the redhead. Effy was clearly amused as fuck, and Cook was grinning and giving me suggestive looks. The redhead was also looking amused at me, but for once she wasn't smirking at me, but simply smiling almost appreciative. I looked away blushing. Again.

"As I was saying," she continued after a moment, "In the unlikely event that you should not be pleased with the entertainment, please refrain from throwing, yelling or anything like that. Simply say so and we'll find you another dancer. There are lots of great dancers in here and something for every taste."

She walked around the pole again until she came to stand in front of me. I didn't look up at her, but simply kept my eyes on her black heels.

"Thirdly, and most importantly," she said, as she slid all the way down the pole until she was sitting on her slightly parted knees and leaned towards me. She was still holding on to the poll with one hand and with the other she lifted my chin, forcing me to look into her gorgeous eyes that held a sexy and playful look in them, "If you do however like the entertainment, please tip your dancer as any tip are _deeply_ appreciated."

She winked at me before she effortlessly pulled herself back up the pole again. I had to admit, I was impressed by how easy she made it look.

A moment later she started dancing to the music and I was as captivated as the rest of the table. I tried to look away, I really did. I didn't want to be one of those wankers who went to strip clubs, objectified and fantasized about the girls, but I just couldn't look away from her. She was mesmerizing.

It was obvious she had experience with dancing – and not just from a strip club. The way she moved her body, the look in her eyes… It made my heart beat frantically, the feeling between my legs intensified every second and I was pretty sure my jaw was lying on the table, which was verified a second later when Effy leaned over and closed my mouth.

"She's rather flexible, isn't she?" She asked amused, clearly enjoying my reaction to the redhead.

"Effy…" I said slowly, not looking away from the girl dancing on the table, "Shut the fuck up."

She did as I asked and leaned back chuckling, but I could still feel her eyes on me.

After about 15 minutes the guys were starting to get louder and friskier as they'd gotten more to drink. Damian especially was getting on my nerves as he'd started talking suggestive shit to the redhead. Since he'd been a big part of getting us into the club in the first place, the others didn't really say anything, but I could tell it made Cook uncomfortable.

"How about the two of us get out of here, luv? I can tell you want to." Damian said sleazily, and I was just about to tell him to go fuck himself when Effy beat me to it.

"Trust me, she wouldn't want to do you even if you paid her." She said, clearly losing her patience with him just as I was, "So do us all a favor and shut the fuck up or go fuck yourself, yeah?"

I looked over at Effy, silently thanking her, and she gave me a nod back, sort of as if she'd done it for me.

Damian wasn't fazed by what Effy had said though, "Don't be jealous, Eff, you had your chance." He said as he leaned towards the redhead and was just about to run his hand up her leg when she pushed him back with her heel, "Naughty naughty," she said, still keeping up her professional façade, though she looked a bit more apprehensive, "Rule number one, _no touching_."

She was about to put her foot back on the table when Damian grabbed a hold of it, almost making her fall, and ran a hand up the inside of her leg.

I would've liked to see how she would've handled that, since I figured that was something that happened on a regular basis, but I never got the chance before I'd reacted myself.

I leaned over Effy fast enough to startle even her, grabbed a hold of his shirt, making him let go of the girl, and slammed him hard back into the seat, "You fucking touch her again and I will end you, got it?" I said through gritted teeth.

A moment passed where I just looked at him with disdain and he looked at me slightly amused, but tense, until I felt everyone's eyes on me. I looked up at Effy first, who just looked at me knowingly as she tended to do. JJ looked frightened and Cook looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or to haul me off of Damian. The redhead finally seemed to have lost some of her professionalism when Damian had grabbed her. She looked a bit anxious, maybe even a bit frightened though she hid it well, but otherwise she just looked curiously at me.

I let go of Damian, realizing that though the prick deserved it I'd probably been slightly out of line, acting like a freaking jealous girlfriend. I sat back slowly, cleared my throat and said evenly, "If you want to do more than just watch, pay the fuck up."

A slightly confused look replaced the redhead's curious one. I didn't really know why I said that, maybe I just didn't want to come across as being interested in the stripper when I had in fact been bitching about the place all night. However, I did know that for some reason the thought of Damian buying a private dance with the girl in front of me made my blood boil.

"Actually," Damian started, looking at me challenging as he reached for his wallet, "I think I just might."

He looked up at the redhead, curving his lips in an amused way and looked at her with a shady glint in his eyes that sent a shiver down my spine. I looked up at her and I could practically see the anxiousness growing, the fear starting to show. She looked over at me quickly, and for a second it was like she was almost pleading me to do something, but she quickly looked away again and it was gone before I could be sure. It was enough though.

"The hell you are," I told Damian harshly, not caring about the questioning glances it got me.

"Excuse me?" Damian said laughing, still clearly challenging me with his eyes, "Unless _someone else_ is gonna do it, I'm gonna have my _fun_."

The way he said _fun_ and looked up at the redhead almost made me want to punch him in his fucking face right there. Either way he had me trapped. I could either buy the private dance myself or let him do it.

"Fine," I said coldly and looked up at the redhead in front of me, "I'd like to buy a private dance."

* * *

**A/N: **_I'd like to buy a private dance too... ? Anyway, tell me what you guys think and whether or not you're interested in me continuing this story?_

_Laters darlings, _

_RS xx_


	2. Chapter 2 - Strangers in the Night

**A/N: **

_Listen guys, I can only apologise for the delay of this chapter. I have no... actually, personally, I think it's pretty good excuses, but I'm not gonna bore you all with them. __**MyMediocrity **__have been... politely... reminding me to get my arse in gear on several occasions, trust me, so I haven't forgotten about you or the story! What I can say though is that I have been working on a collab with the amazing __**FaithSky**__ and that distracted me a lot from my own stories. We just published the first chapter on FaithSky's account, so if you're not following her - GET TO IT. Really, all of her other stories are amazing so give them a read and check out the collab on your way, it's called __**Wild at Heart**__. Lots of fun, smut, jealousy, fluff, lion cubs... what more could you want? _

_Right, so, this chapter. Firstly, thank you so much for the feedback on chapter one! I'm really flattered that you seem to dig the story so far. I've had a few... I don't know, 'requests' on how people would like to see the story unfold. I'd love to do everything you guys want, of course, but after having talked it over with a few, in my opinion, intelligent people, I'm gonna go with how I imagined the story when I first brainstormed it. I think it'll turn out a lot better that way simply because it's already in my head, hopefully you'll like it regardless haha. _

_So, yeah, I think that's it for now. Tell me what you think? Enjoy! _

_RS xx_

* * *

**An Unending Night **

**Chapter Two - Strangers In the Night**

I hadn't exactly thought it through, that much was certain. I barely knew what was happening as I was being dragged through the people in the club to a private room across the floor. To be honest though, I think it had something to do with the electrical currents spreading through my body from where the redhead was holding my hand.

"Ladies first," she said when she opened the door with a cheeky look in her eyes. She'd let go of my hand and I couldn't decide whether I was relieved or disappointed by that.

"Er, right..." I said as I made my way into the room whilst scratching the back of my head nervously.

The carpet in the room was a dark silver color. The walls matched the carpet, but there was an elegant black pattern decorating them across the room as well. The only furniture in the room was a huge dark pink couch and in front of it was a low black table with yet another strip pole.

The scene in front of me seemed to snap me out of whatever had made me go in there in the first place and as I heard her close the door behind me, I turned around.

"Look," I started, fully intending on telling her that I'd changed my mind or something, but when I looked into her captivating chocolate brown eyes again, my confidence seemed to deflate, "I... I mean... This... This is not..."

She walked slowly towards me, sort of like a predator closing in on its prey, not breaking eye contact once. I felt my heart trying to beat out of my chest, my palms were sweaty and my mind seemed cloudy.

"This is not... _What_?" She asked in a low, seductive voice as she came to stand right in front of me. Her small, elegant fingers were playing with the collar of my slightly transparent black button up shirt, and there was no way she couldn't have heard me swallow nervously.

It was nothing short of a miracle that I could even utter the next few words with her standing so close to me. Her perfume, her scent, was all around me, playing with my senses. I thought I could make out something sweet, like vanilla, mixed with something sensual and something... Something else.

"It's not... I mean, I... It's not what... What I want." I managed to say, barely.

_Smooth, Campbell, real smooth._

She started walking around me, her hand sliding across my collarbone and shoulders in the process.

"That's funny, because your body is telling me something quite differently..." She told me in that bloody sexy voice of hers as she came to stand in front of me again and locked her eyes with mine, "...especially your eyes."

For a minute there, while she was gazing intensely into my eyes, it seemed as if her facade faltered... at least long enough for me to get completely lost in her eyes that suddenly seemed warm and innocent as opposed to burning hot and sensual. She shook her head slightly, looked down and bit her bottom lip almost nervously. It was funny how that small gesture did so much more to me than anything else that had happened during the night. It was like I forgot where we were, _what_ she was, as I slowly lifted my hand to remove a strand of red hair from her beautiful face, my thumb touching her skin in the process. She slowly lifted her head at the touch, frowning confused as if she hadn't expected such a tender gesture in a million years. Her eyes were telling me a thousand stories at once and I wanted to know them all.

And then suddenly, as if the wind had blown it away, the moment was gone. I wasn't sure how or what happened exactly, but something changed behind her eyes and the facade was back in place in less than a second. Before I even knew what was happening she was pushing me to the couch and was straddling me.

"So," she whispered, her voice dribbling seductively now, her eyes like a predator's again as she leaned closer to my ear, "what do you want?"

It wasn't an understatement that literally my entire body, including organs, was screaming that I wanted _her_ right there in every possible way that I could. If it hadn't been for that moment seconds ago, if it hadn't been for that bloody moral voice in the back of my head telling me that it was wrong in so many ways, I probably wouldn't have cared if I had to spend my entire fortune on having her any way that I wanted.

That moment had happened though and whether or not she'd wanted to, she had lowered her guard and I'd seen something, _someone_, whom there was a lot more to than the sex Goddess that was currently straddling me.

"I... I didn't think that... That touching was..." I said flustered as she slowly slid her hands down my body. I swallowed audibly when her hands came to rest on my thighs, "... allowed."

"Well, _you're_ not allowed to touch..." She said playfully as her hand crept slightly under my shirt and touched the bare skin there, sending warm and tingling shock waves through my body that ended uncomfortably between my legs, "but I am."

In a flash I stood up from the couch, resulting in the redhead landing on her fine arse on the floor, looking rather shocked, but also extremely adorable at the same time. I'd had a tiny moment of clarity, and I'd had to act on it before the feel of her touch on my skin completely wiped every comprehensive thought from my mind.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry!" I said and was about to go help her up, but thought better of it when I realised I'd actually have to touch her again to do that, "I... Er..."

She was frowning when she pulled herself up from the ground, but she didn't say anything. She simply looked like she was waiting for an explanation as to what the fuck was going on. How did I explain that I thought she was the most gorgeous, sexy girl I'd ever seen and that with a simple look, she had me wanting her more than I'd ever wanted anyone in my life, but at the same time that I thought what she was, what she did, was so wrong that being with her in any way would be like spitting on my morals and giving them the finger?

"I... I don't really want to do this, I'm sorry." I finally managed to say, not able to look at her while I said it.

When she didn't say anything, I looked up to find a confused and a seemingly slightly hurt expression on her face. But, I mean, why would she be hurt? She did this for a living for fuck's sake, enchanting both men and women every night with her beauty and sexiness... I was merely one of many.

"I thought you wanted..." She said in a quiet voice, one I hadn't heard before, and I had to resist the urge to pull her into my arms before I realised what she must've meant.

"Right, and I'm still gonna pay you of course, I just don't want anything from you in return." I said as I started fishing out the appropriate amount of cash from my wallet, not noticing how what I'd said completely changed her demeanor.

"What makes you think I want your money without having earned them? I'm not a fucking charity." She said harshly, obviously offended by what I considered generosity.

"I wouldn't have taken you for someone concerned with how you earn your money." I shot back coldly, irritated that she wouldn't just take the money.

"Right," she scoffed angrily and took a step towards me to grab the cash, "because seeing as I'm a stripper and all there isn't anything I wouldn't do for a little bit of cash, is there?"

I didn't know what to say to that. Somewhere in my black and white mind that was exactly what I'd thought, wasn't it? So why did it feel so wrong thinking that the girl in front of me thought that was how I saw her?

When I didn't say anything, she shook her head, almost disappointed, took the cash and walked over to the door. Even as she opened it and obviously waited for me to follow her out, I didn't move. I really didn't want to leave things like that, not after how she'd made me feel, but seeing as I was nothing more than another customer, someone she was _supposed_ to completely enchant, what was there left to say?

"Well? You've paid me, you can go now." She said coldly, avoiding my eyes.

I slowly walked towards the door, praying that she'd just look up at me to quietly tell me that it was okay, that she'd felt something too and I wasn't just another customer. She didn't. Not when I walked past her and not when I reached the table again and looked back at her. She was already gone.

* * *

After having avoided the guys' questions and made it perfectly clear that I wasn't going to spill about what had happened, I sat back grumpily in my seat and more or less sulked for the next hour or so all the while watching the redhead dance for other tables without as much as a glance in my direction. It was fucking torture and Effy quickly picked up on that of course.

"I'm sure she would've fucked you if you wanted her to." She said, quietly enough so that only I could hear her.

"I wouldn't fucking pay her to fuck me, Effy. That's not what I want." I said harshly without taking my eyes off the redhead a few tables over.

"That's not what I meant." She said mysteriously and leaned back in her seat without elaborating any further. Fucking typical.

The more people she danced for, the more people she tried seducing with her dance, the more sick I felt. Like I literally felt physically sick watching her, but I couldn't look away. The feeling in my stomach was so foreign to me, and so fucking uncomfortable I hadn't even noticed how I was clenching my hands, almost drawing blood from where my nails duck into my palms.

"It's called jealousy." Effy said helpfully beside me as she followed my line of sight, "it's a bitch, isn't it? Or so I've heard..."

I was about to tell her how ridiculous that was, how there was no chance in hell that I was jealous because of a stripper I didn't even know, but that was before the redhead was dragging another customer, a sleazy, horny looking bloke, across the floor to the private rooms and I couldn't have denied it even if I'd wanted to. I _was_ fucking jealous. For the first time in my life I was jealous and I didn't understand why.

I could do nothing but watch as the redhead and the bloke, who was now on the top of my kill list, moved closer and closer to the private room where God fucking knew what would happen. Just as I felt like I might actually be sick if I didn't get up to stop her from going into that room, she came to a halt right in front of the door. She seemed to take a deep breath before turning around to face the drooling idiot behind her. She put her hand on his arm as she leaned in to tell him something, and the simple touch alone made my stomach churn violently. I really didn't fucking like that feeling.

He nodded his understanding at whatever she'd said and she started walking away from him... In my direction. She had her eyes trained on me, but they weren't seductive as they had been before, they were... Angry.

"You." She said firmly, pointing at me, as she came to stand by the table, "Come."

I couldn't help but think how I'd love to come for her, but by the look of anger in her eyes I doubted that's what she'd meant. Instead I stood up slowly, looked over at Effy for help, who simply smirked annoyingly at me, and found myself following the redhead across the floor again to the private rooms.

She didn't stop at the door to let me enter first as she'd done before, she simply seemed to expect me to follow her inside and to close the door behind me...and for some reason I did, without question.

"Listen," she started, hands on her hips, her eyes blazing, "I don't know what the fuck your problem is. One minute you're drooling over me and going out of your way to prevent your friend from buying a private dance with me, the next you won't even have the bloody dance and insult me."

I should've probably said something, tried to explain the situation, but all I could think about was how hot she was when she was angry. She didn't hide behind the professional facade in that moment, it was _her_.

"...and you've been sitting there ever since, staring at me in dismay as if what I'm doing is so fucking wrong. Normally I wouldn't give a shit, but there's something unnerving about you and I can't bloody concentrate, so would you please just fucking -"

I didn't know what the fuck came over me then. She'd been saying something, obviously she had, but all I could focus on was whether to look into her blazing brown eyes or her moving lips. In the end her lips won the battle for my attention and I couldn't have stopped myself even if I'd wanted to. I took a quick step forward, cupped her face in my hands and kissed her, hard.

At first she seemed shocked, even tried to push me off her (for about a nano second anyway) before roughly grabbing a hold of my hair and kissing me back just as hard. Her lips were as perfect as I'd imagined. The feel of them, the taste of her, made my heart swell and a rush of heat spread throughout my body that reached every last limp. The heat intensified between my legs, making me even wetter than I already was. I needed more, so I deepened the kiss, making us both moan out loud in pleasure. The erotic sounds that filled the air around us had me more turned on than ever, but it also had that stupid fucking voice in the back of my mind catch up with the rest of my body, making me step back abruptly.

"Shit." I started, trying to control my breathing, "I'm sorry, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me."

"No, it's... It's okay," she started, panting, and touched her lips thoughtfully before looking up at me, "just give me... Just give me a fucking..."

"Right, no touching and I go ahead and fucking kisses you. I'm such a fucking tit... How... How much?" I asked hesitantly and willing my body to calm the fuck down. It was just a kiss for fuck's sake.

"Fuck's sake..." She said, shaking her head and laughing coldly and took out the bundle of cash I'd given her earlier from her bra, "don't worry about it, we're even now." She placed the cash back in her bra and went to leave, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have actual customers waiting for me."

The reminder of some sleazy, horny bloke being alone with her, being able to buy his way to all kinds of things was like a bucket of ice cold water in my face. I grabbed her wrist, and turned her around again.

"Christ, what now?" She asked angrily and pulled her arm away from me.

"I want to buy you for the rest of the night." I blurted out, barely processing what I was saying myself, "I can do that, right?"

She looked at me as if I'd grown two heads all of a sudden and started laughing.

"No offense, but I doubt you could afford that." She said, and crossed her arms, "besides, why would you want to do that?"

"Try me." I challenged, ignoring her question because I really didn't have an answer.

She lifted her eyebrow slightly and said, "500 quid."

"500?" I asked shocked, almost appalled, "you really don't think a night with you is worth more than 500?"

She looked a bit confused at me and frowned. Apparently it hadn't been the answer she'd expected. I seemed to surprise her a lot that night.

"700." I said when she didn't say anything else.

"Pardon?" She asked even more confused, "Did you just offer me 200 more than I was asking for? I think you've seriously misunderstood the concept of bargaining."

I only shrugged at her. It wasn't like I couldn't afford it and I would feel more guilty about the whole thing if I was only buying her for 500.

"600." She said then, a softer glint in her eye than earlier.

"650."

"Fine." She agreed as she winked at me and in that husky seductive voice she said, "follow me then, sexy."

I swallowed nervously, _what the hell had I gotten myself into now?_

* * *

**A/N:**

_I think I would've been willing to pay even more... um, never mind. So... tell me what you thought please, as always any kind of feedback is welcome. And don't forget to check out __**Wild at Heart**__ over at __**FaithSky**__'s account, yeah? _

_Laters you lovely human beings xx_


End file.
